Jednostrzałowce
Fabuła W świecie Fan-Fiction Adrien czuł się tak swobodnie jako Czarny Kot. Uwielbiał bycie superbohaterem. Wiatr we włosach, podczas skakania po budynkach. Setki uratowanych ludzi ze szponów zła. Liczne przygody i niezwykłe przeżycia. A to wszystko przed ukończeniem siedemnastego roku życia. Najwspanialsze jednak w tym wszystkim był jego związek z przecudną i przesłodką Biedronką. Jego ukochaną, Larandone. Już za kilkanaście minut miał odbyć się ślub z wybranką jego serca, który od tak dawana planowali w ścisłej tajemnicy. Oboje kochali się do szaleństwa. Choć mieli zaledwie naście lat, byli pewni, że chcą spędzić ze sobą resztę życia. Czarny Kot przeskakiwał z budynku na budynek w drodze na ceremonię. Uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy. Już za godzinę, będzie miał wspaniałą żonę, z którą stworzy cudowną rodzinę. Był niemal przy samym budynku kościoła, gdy drogę zagrodził mu... Chłopak siedział przy krawędzi dachu, nie zwracając w ogóle uwagi na otaczający go świat. Był za bardzo pochłonięty pisaniem swojego fanfiku "Z pamiętnika czarnego kota". Nie usłyszał rozlegających się za nim kroków. Tymczasem wysoka, szczupła dziewczyna szła, przebierając zgrabnymi nogami, w jego stronę. Jej kroki były niemalże niesłyszalne. Pod maską widoczne były jej hipnotyzujące czarne oczy, w których tliły się wesołe iskierki. Zajrzała mu przez ramię i melodyjnym głosem zapytała: - Hej, Kocie. Co robisz? - A! - wykrzyknął zaskoczony Adrien upuszczając swój notes. Dziewczyna szybkim ruchem chwyciła go swoim sznurkiem przypominającym wędkę. Chłopak popatrzył na nią z podziwem. - Kim jesteś? - zapytał. - Jestem Niebieska Żaba. Nowa bohaterka Paryża. - Kurde teraz i w moim ulubionym fanfiku będzie mnie prześladować. - powiedział Adrien. Chłopak opatulony szczelnie ulubionym kocykiem z kubkiem parującej herbaty czytał właśnie nowy rozdział "Tam, gdzie latają Akumy". Autorka najwyraźniej postanowiła wprowadzić Drzewołaza do fabuły. Agreste ciekawy był co na to inni czytelnicy. Przewinął do swojej ulubionej sekcji: komentarzy. ZawodowaShipperka: O! Dodałaś naszą Żabkę do opka! Ona i Kot są świetni! Shipuję ich :'D Ed: Akurat ta Żabka to moja OC... ZawodowaShipperka: I tak ich shippuję. PokemonGo: Nie mogłam się doczekać, aż dodasz Żabkę! Ed: Skąd o niej wiedziałaś? To moja OC. PokemonGo: To nowa bohaterka Paryża przecież. Swoją drogą ona i Kot świetną parkę tworzą. Ed: Bohaterka Paryża to Drzewołaz, Żaba to moja OC. PokemonGo: Wszystko jedno. Ed: ;_; FleurDeLys: Już uwielbiam parkę Żaba&Czarny Kot ❤ LubieYaoi: O! Dodałaś tę nową bohaterkę do opka! Fajnie �� Ed: Nie! Niebieska Żaba to moja OC! Ta bohaterka to przecież Drzewołaz! Tak trudno to zrozumieć? ;_; Adrien widząc komentarze shipperek jego i Drzewołaza, postanowił dodać swój komentarz. Plagga: Jestem zniesmaczony waszymi uwagami na temat relacji Czarnego Kot i Żaby! Po chwili pojawiła się pierwsza odpowiedź. PokemonGo: Chwila, to ty jesteś facetem? Plagga: Tak... PokemonGo: Masz nick jak dziewczyna xD Plagga: Miało być Plagg, to literówka ;_; LubieYaoi: Zgadzam się z Plaggą. Ona ma racje. Shipowanie Niebieskiej Żaby i Kota jest niezdrowe. LubieYaoi: Znaczy on ma racje. RetroGirl: Co wy wiecie. Żaba jest super. Biedronka na pierwszej misji tak zwaliła, że pół Paryża zamieniło się w głazy. A Żabka dała radę! I pasuje do Kota! Jeszcze ten jej taniec �� LubieYaoi: Taniec to wygryw, ale nie pasują do siebie. PokemonGo: Oczywiście, że pasują. Yaoi jak możesz stawać po stronie faceta, który nazwał się Plagga �� Plagga: Proszę mnie tu nie obrażać. SzczeraPamela: gupi jestes LubieYaoi: To nie on napisał "głupi" bez "ł". FleurDeLys: Kot i Żaba pięknie by ze sobą wyglądali ❤ LadyNoir jest przeterminowane, w ogóle się nie znacie. Naprawdę nie widzicie jak Żabka i Kotek się świetnie dogadują? Biała_kocica_love44: Od kota sie odczepcie jest mój ❤ Plagga: Serio przestańcie ich shippować! Oni do siebie w ogóle nie pasują! ZawodowaShipperka: Plagga nie kombinuj! Ja też ich shippuje, a moje shipy się zawsze sprawdzają! RetroGirl: Zauważ Plagga, że nie podajesz żadnych logicznych argumentów dlaczego oni do siebie nie pasują. ZawodowaShipperka: No dokładnie! Plagga: A wasz jedyny argument to taki "bo do siebie pasują". ZawodowaShipperka: Lepszy taki argument niż żaden! RetroGirl: Nie prawda. Świetnie się dogadują. Od początku radzą sobie z misjami. ZawodowaShipperka: RetroGirl dobrze mówi, polać jej! Plagga: Polemizowałbym co do tego, że od początku sobie świetnie radzą. FleurDeLys: Nie odzywaj się gender chłopaku xDD Plagga: -,- SzczeraPamela: oni som dla sjebie stwożenii!! 11!b ty sje nje znarz!!! 111 LubieYaoi: Marna z ciebie namiastka trolla. SzczeraPamela: A z cjebie marna yaoistka!!1!1!@ PokemonGo: W ogóle jakim trzeba być durniem, żeby nie zauważać ich uczucia. LubieYaoi: Przecież sami sie zarzekaja na biedroblogu ze pomiedzy nimi nic nie ma. PokemonGo: Przecież się przed całym światem nie będą obnażać! FleurDeLys: Właśnie! Wy byście przed kamerami wyznawali, że jesteście w sobie zakochani? To z tym całym uczuciem z Biedronką to na bank żarty. ZawodowaShipperka: popieram^ Plagga: Przestaje wierzyc w ludzkość... PokemonGo: Ja przestałam wierzyć jak zobaczyłam twój nick i dowiedziałam się, że jesteś chłopakiem. Adrien westchną. - Uczepiły się tego nicku jak rzep psiego ogona! Plagg spojrzał na niego, przerywając na chwilę konsumpcję sera. - Daj se siana, z babami nie wygrasz. Adrien patrzył na dalszy rozwój dyskusji czując się całkowicie bezradny. - Mógłbym napisać coś mądrego. Problem w tym, że nie wiem co. ---- Edith wróciła z toalety i ponownie weszła na swego bloga. Zajrzała do sekcji komentarzy pod swoim najnowszym rozdziałem. Jak tylko zobaczyła co się tam dzieje otworzyła szeroko usta ze zdziwienia. - O rany, jaka gównoburza. Trzeba to zażegnać. - Czekaj! - powiedział Zabb podlatując do niej i chwytając ją za rękę, zanim zdążyła położyć palce na klawiaturze. - Mam lepszy pomysł! - stwierdził, po czym poleciał do kuchni. Po chwili wrócił z popcornem. Edith uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Rzekotka, bywasz czasem genialny! Po stwierdzeniu tego oczywistego faktu, dziewczyna i jej Kwami zasiedli z szerokimi uśmiechami przed monitorem komputera. LubieYaoi: Patrząc na czynnik średniego ilorazu inteligencji ludzkości jesteście poniżej normy. PokemonGo: Pseudo gadka pseudo inteligenta. FleurDeLys: Chciałabym cie osobiście spotkać, ciekawe czy w realu też tak kozaczysz. HamburgerUgodzonyJajkiem: Przepraszam, że przerywam, ale o co wy się właściwie kłócicie. LubieYaoi: ... RetroGirl: W sumie to nwm. ZawodowaShipperka: xD Edith westchnęła. - Skończył nam się popcorn. Zabb także westchną. - Gównoburza też. - Są inne komentarze. - powiedziała Edith przeglądając bloga. Po chwili wyłączyła przeglądarkę zdenerwowana. - Zresztą nieważne. Nie znoszę jak mylą mnie z moją OC. - Uwielbiają cię. - skomentował Zabb. - A ty się wkurzasz. Nigdy nie zrozumiem nastolatek. ---- Tymczasem Adrien trochę zagubiony w rozwoju tej kłótni, postanowił wrócić do tematu i napisał: Plagga: Okej, Żabka bywa całkiem zabawna i urocza, ale to nie powód by ich shippować. RetroGirl: Uuu... PokemonGo: No proszę... Ktoś tu się nam zakochał =] ZawodowaShipperka: Nowy ship! Żabka&Plagga ❤ Plagga: *facepalm* LubieYaoi: XD Adrien zasiadł do komputera. Dziś miał się pojawić nowy rozdział jego ulubionego fanfiku "Tam, gdzie latają akumy". Wszedł na blog Ed i zadowolony zauważył, że rozdział 72 już się pojawił. Klikną i zaczął czytać: "Tam, gdzie latają akumy" Rozdział 72 "Adrien czuł się tak swobodnie jako Czarny Kot. Skakał po budynkach Paryża. Czuł, że musi podzielić się z kimś swoją twórczością. Tak jakby internet mu nie wystarczał. Zeskoczył prosto na chodnik i stanął przed panią w średnim wieku. - Ojej! Czarny Kot! - wykrzyknęła zdumiona. - Witam, szanowną panią. - powiedział skłaniając się w pół. - Czy mogłaby to pani dla mnie przeczytać? - zapytał podając jej karteczkę z rękopisem swojego fanfiku. - Oczywiście. - odparła nieco zdziwiona, jednak zaczęła czytać: - "Larandone szła do ołtarza." Kim jest Larandone? - To imię Biedronki w moich fanfikach. Niestety nie wiem kim jest naprawdę, ale czuje, że niedługo się dowiem." Adrien na chwile przerwał czytanie. - Ale ze mnie ciota w tym fanfiku. - Sam przez pół roku nie wiedziałeś kim jest Biedronka. - skomentował Plagg. - Ale się tym nie chwaliłem! Pomysły odnośnie fabuły Kolejność publikacji #Rogalik prawdę Ci powie #Elfie zamieszki #Koniec bezczynności #Derpy roku #Tam, gdzie latają Akumy #Derp na Biedroblogu #W świecie Fan-Fiction #Pomocna dłoń #Zdemaskowana #Wiadomość #Nienazwane #Mistrz kierownicy #Czemu się nie uśmiechasz? Kolejność chronologiczna #Rogalik prawdę Ci powie - 1-3 września #Wiadomość - 14 września #Derpy roku - 18 września (retrospekcja), 3 października (Kot i Drzewołaz na dachu) #Tam, gdzie latają Akumy - 4 października #Derp na Biedroblogu - 10 października #W świecie Fan-Fiction - 13 października #Zdemaskowana - 19 października #Mistrz kierownicy - 21 października #Elfie zamieszki - 24 grudnia #Pomocna dłoń - 14 lutego #Koniec bezczynności - 12 marca #Czemu się nie uśmiechasz? - 1 kwietnia #Nienazwane - parę lat w przeszłości Zdemaskowana *To nawiąże do imienia biedronki ze swojego fiku. W zdemaskowanej w tym odc co sie pati pojawi. I Pati coś shakuje pewnie ze ten rozdział się nie wyświetli. I Ed wkurzona bo to miał być przełomowy rozdział - setny. Teksty Zdemaskowana (Fiki Ed) B:"Nazywam się Marinette." CK:"To ładniejsze imię niż Larandone." B:"Kim jest Larandone?" CK:"Nieważne!" Czemu się nie uśmiechasz? - Będziesz musiał mnie zabić, by je zdobyć - warknęła biedronka ocierając zakrwawione usta. - To się da załatwić. Czarny Kot zamachnął się i wysunął kij, godząc Biedronkę i zatapiając go w brzuchu nastolatki. Biedronka osunęła się na ziemię, wpatrując w swego niegdysiejszego towarzysza, szeroko otwartymi oczami. Na twarzy Kota pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, gdy dostrzegł, jak w oczach czarnowłosej gasną iskierki. Schował kij i zbliżył się do ciała Marinette. Zdjął jej kolczyki i odwrócił się ku swemu ojcu. Nie zwrócił najmniejszej uwagi na światła nadlatującego helikoptera, czy na Elf duszącą Drzewołaz swą magiczną liną. Nie bacząc na nic, kroczył ku swemu ojcu z kolczykami Biedronki i swym pierścieniem w dłoni. Zatrzymał się kilkanaście centymetrów przed Władcą Ciem. Zdjął z palca sygnet, po czym umieścił w zaciśniętej pięści w której trzymał również kolczyki. Wyciągnął ku niemu rękę i otworzył ją ukazując swe zdobycze pokryte krwią. Mężczyzna bez słowa wziął Miracula i złożył, po czym wypowiedział jedno jedyne słowo. - Transformuj. Potencjalne komentarze W świecie Fan-Fiction ...